The New Power Of Naruto
by Uzumzki Candra
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang pendiam dan tertutup, naruto juga sangat di benci oleh para paenduduk desanya, suatu hari naruto bertemeu dengan seseorang yang memberikan kekuatan kapada dirinya. untuk lbiha lanjutany silahkan simaka cerita berikut ini...?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Power Of Naruto**

Sumary: Naruto adalah anak yang pendiam dan tertutup, naruto juga sangat di benci oleh para paenduduk desanya, suatu hari naruto bertemeu dengan seseorang yang memberikan kekuatan kapada dirinya. untuk lbiha lanjutany silahkan simaka cerita berikut ini...?

 **Dsclaimer's: Masashi Kisimoto**

 **"biju bicara"**

'batin'

 _ **jutsu**_

 **Pair:Narutox**

 **Warning: Abal-abal, Susah di mengerti**

 **Capter 1**

Disinilah aku Selalu menyedir dari keramaian di tempat inilah aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku mernungkan saiap diriku sebenarnya,siapa kedua oarng tuaku dan kanapa para penduduk desa selalu memanggilku monster apa salahku, aku berteriak **Dunaia ini suuuuuungggguh kejam terhadapku**.

 **"Hey gaki". ?** siapa itu yang berbicara tolong tunjukan dimana dirimu...! **"gaki jika kamu ingin tau siapa diriku pejamkanlah mata mu dan ikutilah suaraku...!"** , di mana ini seharusnya aku berada di tepi danau...! " **Gaki kamu berada di dalam alam bawah sadarmu dan aku adalah biju terkuat seelemental yaitu kiyuubi no yokai...!"**

Apaaaaaaaaa kiyuubi bukankah kamu sudah mati di bunuh oleh youdaime Hokage...! **"hahahahahahahah aku ini mahluk Immortal dalam arti aku adalah mahluk abadi...!** " Wah hebat... di dalam tubuh ku ada biju terkuat dan teryata aku habat juga,,,,,,,,, **"gaki kamu ornga kedua yang tidak takut terhadapku malah terlihat bahaiga, aku memanggil mu kesini ingin memberitahu mu kebenaran tentang dirimu...!"** memangnya sipa orng pertama yang tidak takut terhadapmu kiyuubi dan kebenaran apa yang mau kau ceritakan tentang ku cepat katakan...?

 **"Gaki sebenarnya kamu adalah anak dari youndime hokage yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina, dan kamu adalah cucu dari Uchiha Madara dan Hasirama Senju, kamu memiliki gen Uchiha Dari ibu dan gen Senju dari ayahmu, Ibu mu adalah anak dari Uchiha Madara Dan ayah mua adalah anak dari Hasirama Senju, jadi kamu adalah keturunan dari dua orang hebat yang di juluki Shinobi No Kami ( Dewa Shinobi)..."** Jadi aku adalah anak dari Namikaze MInato (Youndaime Hokage) dan Uzumaki Khusani dan sekaligus Cucu dari dua legenda shinobi, terus kenapa kiyuubi-san menceritakan semuanya terhadapku...?

 **"itu karena aku ingin dirimu tau siapa dirimu, Ada satuhal lagi yang ingin aku ceritankan terhadapmu...?**

 **TBC**

Profil:

Uzumaki Naruto

Umur: sekarang masih 12 tahun

Elemen: Katon,Raiton,Fuuton,suiton,doton

Senjata:'Ada saran,masih binggung'

Doujutsu: Sharigan, "Mungkin" Rainegan

Sekinan dulu ya cerita ya kalu ada kesalahan harap maklum karna saya masih athor baru di sini n janggan lupa Reviewnya

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Power Of Naruto**

Sumary: Naruto adalah anak yang pendiam dan tertutup, naruto juga sangat di benci oleh para paenduduk desanya, suatu hari naruto bertemeu dengan seseorang yang memberikan kekuatan kapada dirinya. untuk lbiha lanjutany silahkan simaka cerita berikut ini...?

 **Dsclaimer's: Masashi Kisimoto**

 **"biju bicara"**

'batin'

,percakapan,

 _ **jutsu**_

 **Pair:Narutox**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sebelumnya di The New Power Of Naruto**

Jadi aku adalah anak dari Namikaze MInato (Youndaime Hokage) dan Uzumaki Khusani dan sekaligus Cucu dari dua legenda shinobi, terus kenapa kiyuubi-san menceritakan semuanya terhadapku...?

 **"itu karena aku ingin dirimu tau siapa dirimu, Ada satuhal lagi yang ingin aku ceritankan terhadapmu...?**

Apa lagi yang ingin Kiyuubi-san ceritakan, cepat cerikan...? **"Sebelum itu aku tanya dulu apa yang kamu lakukan jika mempuayai kekuatan yang hebat...?"** Jika aku memiliki kekuatan akan ku gunakan...! oh ya akan ku gunakan untuk mencapai cita-citaku dan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi...! **"Memangnya apa gaki cita-citamu ha...?"** Cita-citaku iyalah membuat desa yang damai dan di huni penduduk saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa ada rasa benci dan dendam, mungkin cita-citaku itu masih sangat lama tercapai karna aku masih blum cukup punya kekuatan tapai seandainya aku sudah puaya kekuaatn kan ku wujudkan cita-citaku itu, tapi aku binggung tak ada yang mau melatihku menjadi kuat agar aku bisa mewujudkan semua cita-citaku dan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi, aku taidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang aku sayanggi karana aku lemah.

 **"Tenang saja Naruto disini ada aku yang akan melatiah mu hingga menjadi orang hebat dan melampaui ayah,ibu dan kakek-kakekmu, dan sesuatu yang inggin aku ceritakan kepadamau iyalah pesan dari kakek mu Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hasiram, Hasiram menitipkan pesan terhadapku jika aku di segel di cucuku maka batulah dia untuk meraih cita-citanya dan latilah dia untuk menguasai kekuatanmu Kiyuubi, dan ini pesan dari Madara Kasih tau kepada cucuku pergila tempat persembuyianku dulu di sana ada mata shariganku dan beberapa ninjutsu , dan satuah lagi setelah kamu membangkitakan sharigan pergilah ke kuil Naka di wilayah teretorial Klan uchiha bacalah perasti disana tersimpan kebenaran dari dunia shinobi saat ini, cari lah perdamain di dunia ini, hanya itu yang mereka katakan"**

Terimakasih Kiyuubi-san telah menceritakan semuanya kepada ku kiyuubi-san adalaha biju yang baik tidak seperti orang' katakan selama ini...! **"Jangan padang sesuati dari luarnya Naruto tapi dari hatinya dan niatnya dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku kiyuubi lagi, panggil aku Kurama janggan pakai san aku tidak suka terlalu formal menggerti",** Iya menggerti Kurama **-** san, eh maaf kurama, Tapi mengapa waktu itu diri mu menyerang desa konoha apa Kurama...?.

 **TBC**

Sekinan dulu ya cerita ya kalu ada kesalahan harap maklum karna saya masih athor baru di sini n janggan lupa Reviewnya

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Power Of Naruto**

Sumary: Naruto adalah anak yang pendiam dan tertutup, naruto juga sangat di benci oleh para paenduduk desanya, suatu hari naruto bertemeu dengan seseorang yang memberikan kekuatan kapada dirinya. untuk lbiha lanjutany silahkan simaka cerita berikut ini...?

 **Dsclaimer's: Masashi Kisimoto**

 **"biju bicara"**

'batin'

,percakapan,

 _ **jutsu**_

 **Pair:Narutox**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sebelumnya di The New Power Of Naruto**

Terimakasih Kiyuubi-san telah menceritakan semuanya kepada ku kiyuubi-san adalaha biju yang baik tidak seperti orang' katakan selama ini...! **"Jangan pandang sesuati dari luarnya Naruto tapi dari hatinya dan niatnya dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku kiyuubi lagi, panggil aku Kurama janggan pakai san aku tidak suka terlalu formal menggerti",** Iya menggerti Kurama **-** san, eh maaf kurama, Tapi mengapa waktu itu diri mu menyerang desa konoha apa Kurama...?.

 **Sekip(sama seprti di canno kiyuubi di kendalikan oleh tobi)**

Ow begitu teryata kurama di kendalaikan oleh tobi, lalu siapa tobi itu ...? **"Blum tau, yang pasti kamu harus menjadi kauat aku puaya virasat bahwa kamu Naruto suatu saat nanti bertemu dengan kamu sudah siap gaki, besok kita akan mualai latihan mu, sekarang kamu pergi sana janggan ganggu tidur ku cepat kamu pergi sana gaki..."**

Wah terimakasih kurama yaaaaaaa besok aku akan latian dengan serius agar aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku dan melindungi orang yang aku sayanggi, tapi ngomong bagai mana cara keluarnya dari sini...? **"dasar di mana kejeniusan mu tadi, tinggal pecamkan mata dan kosentrasi seperti orng mau banggun tidur."** hahahahahahahahahah iya aku lupa dada bola bulu sampai ketemu besok.

Wah teryata sudah sore sebaiknya aku pulang ke arpatemen ku dulu, sebelum itu aku mau mapir ke ichiraku ramen dulu perut ku sudah lapar, di perjalanan pulang Naruto menabrak seseorang, tidak puya mata kamu dobo, apa kamu bilang dasar rambut pantat ayam teme, apa kamu bilang dobo, teme, dobo ,teme, ...sudahlaha aku mintak maaf perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto Kamu saiapa...?.hn. Uchiha Sasuke dasar bodoh, sudah dulu aku mau pulang ja'ne Naruto, iya sama' sasuke ja'ne.

Bukankah itu tadi sasuke Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, dari mana dia ya kok kelihatan kotor sekali, ah biarainlah aku mau makan dulu saja udah lapar, sesampainya di ichiraku ramen, paman ramen jumbo satu, iya, eh naruto dari mana saja kok seharin tidak kelihatan, dari danau paman main air paman, ini pesananya Naruto, iya paman, selamat makan,wah ramen Ichiraku memang sagat nikmat,paman uangnya aku taruh diatas meja, iya naruto datang lagi ya.

Sesampainya di arpatemen, ya ampun kotor sekali arpateman ini selama ini aku tidak sandar bahwah aku orng yang jorok, sebaiknya aku bersiahkan dulu arpateman ini...akhirnya selesai juga capek sekali,na sekarang baru kelihatan bersih tidak seperti tadi,sekarang tinggal mandi terus istirhat.

 **Di pagi harinya:**

Kringggggggggggggggggggggggggg...!, huwh teryata sudah pagi, jam berapa sekarang dasar jam weker sialan, huwa tidak hari inikan ada tes kenaikan genin, Harus cepat aku tidak mau Iruka sensie menghukumku karana aku terlambat,akademi mulai jam 8:30 pagi sekarang jam 8:10 pagi.

 **TBC**

di sini klan Uchiha tidak di bantai semuanya hanya meyisakan keluarga Sasuke dan Beberapa anggotanya di hitung" hanya 10 orang yang meningal akibat pembantaian tersebut karna agota lainny bersembuyi di suatu tempat, masih di rahasiakan, kenapa sasuke tidak membenci itachi karana itachi memberi tahu kepada Sasuke Tentang kebenaranya

Sekinan dulu ya cerita ya kalu ada kesalahan harap maklum karna saya masih athor baru di sini n janggan lupa Reviewnya

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
